


Reunited

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, F/M, Love Confessions, Praise Kink, Real Shiro, Reunion Sex, just for a second it’s okay, not clone Shiro I hate him, real Shiro is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Before Shiro disappeared they had been at the beginning of a tentative relationship which had amounted to stolen kisses, secret meetings, hushed affections, and one adventurous encounter in a supply closet. When “Shiro”- the clone- had “returned”, Allura thought it was over. Not only did the meetings stop, eventually even the kind words did too. She had been devastated. And Shiro seemed to somehow understand this now.“Did... did he hurt you?” Shiro asked her.Allura shook her head. “He didn’t break anything that can’t be mended.”“Not what I asked.”





	Reunited

The day Shiro- the real Shiro- returns, Allura feels everything at once. She is there when he steps off the transport; she is there when the whole team greets him and she is there when he tells the story of being held captive by Haggar and being cloned. 

She is still there when the others have gone and it’s time for rest, but it turns out Shiro isn’t done sharing his story quite yet. 

She is there when he tells her the things he couldn’t quite manage to bring up to the others. 

“I knew, Allura. I knew that Haggar was watching you all through him... I knew and I couldn’t do anything,” he confesses to her as they’re sitting together on the sofas that are built into the floors of the castle. It’s late but she isn’t tired. 

“Shiro, that isn’t your fault. None of this is. You’re here now, that’s what matters,” Allura answers. She knows she is holding back her emotions that are running wild in her heart; she wants to jump for joy, she wants to never let him leave her sight again. But a princess doesn’t do these things so freely, and if she opened those floodgates she would surely never let him go. She is dangerously perched on the edge of something she doesn’t know if she’s ever felt before, and if she talked a moment longer she would give it away. So instead she asks him if he’d like to walk her to her room. 

“So we can all get the rest we deserve,” she says. And Shiro agrees like the gentleman he is. 

When they arrive at her door, they are both struggling with something unspoken. Before Shiro disappeared they had been at the beginning of a tentative relationship which had amounted to stolen kisses, secret meetings, hushed affections, and one adventurous encounter in a supply closet. When “Shiro”- the clone- had “returned”, Allura thought it was over. Not only did the meetings stop, eventually even the kind words did too. She had been devastated. And Shiro seemed to somehow understand this now. 

“Did... did he hurt you?” Shiro asked her. 

Allura shook her head. “He didn’t break anything that can’t be mended.” 

“Not what I asked.” 

Allura looked into his eyes and saw that he was silently begging her to tell him the whole truth. 

“Shiro... he only hurt me in the way that he wasn’t really you,” Allura answered. 

Shiro was quiet but he nodded. “Goodnight, Princess,” he addressed her as his eyes shifted up to meet her own. 

“Goodnight, my paladin,” she answered before he crowded her space and her breath was stolen from her lips as he kissed her; brief, chaste, yet somehow restrained. She caught him by the arm as he moved to leave her and she saw he was just as desperate to stay close to her as she was to him, like he had been hoping she wouldn’t let him go. Like he knew she wouldn’t. Their lips met again, this time more urgently. Allura wrapped her arms around Shiro’s neck and reeled him in closer to ensure him just how much she needed this, how much she wanted and needed to be with him. His hands found their way to her hips and she was pinned up against the wall outside her room. 

Allura broke the kiss to take a breath. “Let’s go inside,” she gasped out and no sooner had she said it, Shiro had picked her up and was carrying her into her room. He threw her onto the bed and pulled his shirt off before positioning himself above her and kissing a line down her neck onto her chest and collarbones. 

“Oh, Shiro,” she moaned as his lips brushed over the Altean marks crisscrossing her body. 

“You like that, Princess?” he whispered in her ear before placing a kiss at the base of her neck. 

“Yes,” she found herself saying unabashedly. Her hands found their way down his abs and played with the waistband of his pants before she palmed his erection through his underwear. She knew he was hard before they even came into her room. 

“Fuck, Allura, want you,” he moaned. 

“You have me,” she answered and it seemed like it was all the encouragement Shiro needed. She was the rest of the way out of her suit very quickly by his hand and his own pants and underwear disappeared just as fast. She’s aching for him, her hips moving in little circles against his own. “Fuck me,” she begs him, and he’s sliding into her to the hilt before setting a fast pace. Every thrust has her seeing stars; she feels like every nerve in her body is alight with feeling as Shiro trails his hands down her thighs and kisses her breath away. 

Suddenly it’s all so much. Shiro is here, he’s really here, it’s truly him this time, and he still wants to be with her. When he pulls back from the kiss and looks into her eyes she is startled to see that she has tears running down her face, so he stops his ministrations immediately. 

“Allura, is something wrong? Did I hurt you?” he’s pulling away from her and asking before she can explain, and damn him for caring, she thought she could have gotten away with the silent tears she finally was letting go. 

“No, Shiro, you’re perfect, I just... I thought I lost you,” she answers. 

Shiro reaches a hand up to cup her face, brushing away a tear with his thumb. “I’m sorry,” he says to her, and she is outraged at Haggar for doing this to them but she is more upset that Shiro thinks it’s his fault. 

“Don’t apologize, please,” she whispers, and then, because she still wants him and doesn’t know what else to do, “Show me you’re real with your body. We can remind each other we’re really here.” Allura wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him closer, pulls him deeper inside of her. He groans and buries his face in her neck. His thrusts are slower now but stronger and more passionate. Shiro is giving off little breathy moans with each thrust, making little “ah” noises as his cock slides into the velvet heat of her cunt over and over. He moves a hand to her clit and she cries out at the sensation and praise spills from her mouth. 

“Shiro! Yes! You’re so good, so good for me.” 

Shiro’s face turns a shade darker red and of course Allura notices. 

“You like that?” she asks, copying his phrase from earlier. “You’re so good, Shiro, you’re wonderful,” she continues. Who knew telling Shiro the truth could also be so gratifying for him? 

“You feel so good inside me, Shiro. You just fill me up exactly right, don’t you?” 

“Ohh god.” She hears him whimper. Shiro groans against her mouth as he kisses her again. “Love you,” he says as he breaks the kiss, only just loud enough to be heard. 

“What?” She says, aware that she’s giving him an out. 

“I-“ 

“You can say it again. If you meant it.” 

“I love you,” he says, as his eyes meet hers and he thrusts into her just right. Something about it is unbearably erotic, that he’s telling her his deepest emotions while fucking her into her own mattress. 

“Say it again,” she throws her head back and Shiro kisses her neck. 

“I love you,” he says punctuated by his hips meeting hers. 

“Again,” she moans. 

“I love you.” Thrust. “I love you.” Thrust. “I love you, Allura, I love you,” Shiro declares and Allura is gone, arching her back and climaxing. 

“Fuck, ‘Lura, just like that,” Shiro gasps, and comes inside her after a couple more thrusts, painting her insides with his come as Allura groans at the feeling of him in her oversensitive cunt. 

Later when they’ve both recovered from the afterglow of their orgasms, laying on her bed side by side, Allura has to ask. 

“You meant it, didn’t you?” 

He knows what she means. “Of course,” he answers, his brown eyes meeting her blue and purple ones. 

Allura responds by burying her face in his chest as he drapes an arm over her and they are lulled into a near-sleep. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m thinking of actually calling this the first of a series. If you follow me on tumblr (same username) you’ll probably know that I’ve been toying with the idea of an unexpected pregnancy (that would result from this moment) and shallura raising a baby during hectic times. 
> 
> Comments/feedback are greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think. About anything really lol


End file.
